Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape!
It's a Not-So Meaningful Light �� (a.k.a Strawberry ��, Alvin and The Great Escape! or S.A.G.E.) is a sequel to It's a Meaningful Life. This is similar to That of It's a Wonderful Life and Jonah - a VeggieTales Movie ��. Plot With "King George and the Ducky", "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen ����", "The Ballad of Little Joe" and "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" in its heels, everyone's favorite motivationally challegened seafarers - The Pirates ��‍☠️ Who Don't Do Anything are back! And this time, this group of lazy slackers, and Alvin Simon and Theodore a group of pop star-singing leeks team up with a group of girls and break Mr. Marigold's slavery plan. But the pirates ��‍☠️ who don't do anything don't let on. They have hit a few snags ��. With four more days left, and as they scramble to come up with the money �� for some operations by doing very ridiculous things that the Marigolds suggest them to do, including building pyramids of sheep ��; the league and the Marigolds, of course, become very suspicious. Those operations cost lots and lots of fortunes ��! If Strawberry �� is to stand a chance against the businessmen, drastic measures will be taken from being in the belly of a shark �� and making pirate impostors sing �� for a painter ����‍�� to pushing the captain ��‍✈️ overboard and breaking the balcony of a palace. When everyone is focused on this rotten plot, can a kind rhubarb help to get to the root of the problem? Will Alvin, Simon, Theodore and the Pirates ��‍☠️ find it in their hearts? What will the Marigolds do to the League, the pop stars, and The Pirates ��‍☠️ Who Don't Do Anything? Or will the people of Ninaborough continue throwing huge tantrums and send Alvin, Simon and Theodore out of town ��? Watch the video �� as we find the answers and the inspiration to ponder others in a quest for eternal life, a battle for the kingdom �� and a lesson in being loyal to others and keep an eye �� out to see the next trick Alvin, Simon and Theodore have up their sleeves - or wherever. Characters * Petunia Rhubarb as Strawberry �� Shortcake * Laura Carrot �� as Ginger Snap * Ermie Asparagus as Angel �� Cake �� * Madame Blueberry �� as Orange �� Blossom * Annie as Blueberry Muffin * Ellen as Rainbow �� Sherbert * Sara Crewe as Raspberry Torte * Emma Green as Lemon �� Meringue * Princess ���� Eloise as Annie Oatmeal * Larry, Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape �� as The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Jean-Claude Pea as Jude * Phillipe Pea as Reuben * Various french ���� and american ���� peas as cowboys �� and cowgirls * Karen as herself * Buccaneer Alvin, Captain ��‍✈️ Simon, and Buccaneer Theodore the chipmunks/leeks as themselves * Bob the Tomato ��, Junior Asparagus and Jimmy Gourd as Pirate Impostors * Gabe as Ticket �� Guy * Mr. Nezzer as Martin Marigold * Jericho Peas, Scallion 1, Scallion 2, Scallion 3, and Claw Guy as Mr. Marigold's henchmen * Wicker as Hamlin * Christina's Mom ���� as The Queen ���� * Dirk Evert as Huckleberry �� Pie �� * T-Bot as herself Character Voices Taglines *''You love pirate fiction!'' *''It's the wackiest, grooviest musical �� of the year - the musical everyone is dying to see.'' *''Can't get enough of your favorite classics?'' *''For centuries, parents and teachers ��‍�� have read these sea �� tales to the delighted children �� everywhere.'' *''But there is one tale that has yet to be told.'' *''Something BIG is coming...'' *''Something beyond IMAGINATION...'' *''It's not ANIMAL...'' *''It's not MINERAL...'' *''So it must be... VEGETABLE.'' *''After Jaws...'' *''After Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea ��...'' *''After Free Willy...'' *''After The Hunt for Red October...'' *''After Top Gun...'' *''You've danced with Fiddler on the Roof...'' *''You've thrilled to The Sound of Music ��...'' *''She saw the signs...'' *''She tried to warn us...'' *''Now, in our darkest hour...'' *''She's got a plan...'' *''To save us all...'' *''From a greedy man ����.'' *''Hoist the mainstay!'' *''Trim the sails!'' *''Paint the... poopdeck!?!'' *''Alvin, Simon and Theodore are about to rock...the dock!'' *''This Thanksgiving, the Pirates are back.'' *''Have you ever been in a whale of a situation before lately?'' *''Now playing... in Ninaborough and beyond!'' *''Watch Elliot, Alvin, Strawberry ��, Theodore, Sedgewick, Simon and George bring home �� the bacon ��, bring down the house �� and bring the family ��‍��‍��‍�� closer together!'' DVD Artwork Front Cover * The characters on a raft (version #1) * Strawberry, Elliot, Alvin, Sedgewick, Theodore, Simon and George on a raft (version #2) ** Top: "Warning! ⚠️ This DVD contains double doses of some very extreme pirating" Back Cover * Alvin, Simon, and Theodore ** Mr. Malab at sea �� as the girls try to reel him back in ** A group of people cheering in the baseball ⚾️ stadium. ** Mr. Malab in the shark �� 's stomach. ** The women locked up in a jail cell. ** An abrupt shot of the Light �� Factory �� Palace �� Scene Index # Opening Credits ��/Story of Stewart Green # Clumsy Alvin Hides a Secret # Mr. Marigold # A Visit with the Mayor # Canyon Guarding # Strawberry ��'s Escape # Setting Sail # Stage Fright # The Storm ⛈! # The Outboard Motor/The Captain Gets Swallowed by a Shark �� # "What is Up with Strawberry ��?" # Alvin's Super Grabber # A Mysterious Sea �� Mirage # Making Plans to Honor a Special Guy # The Chipmunks' Courage # Closing Credits �� Scene Selection #In the Not-Too Distant Future... #Working on Summer Vacation, It's Criminals! #Setting Sail #Stage Fright #Strawberry �� Meets Jude, Reuben, Karen and their friends �� #The Storm ⛈! #And Now, A Word from Our Sponsors... #The Outboard Motor #Everything Falls Apart #In the Belly of a Shark �� #The Light �� Factory �� Palace �� #Call in the Calvary! #"The Pirates ��‍☠️ Who Don't Do Anything" #What Did You Learn? #"A Big Musical �� Number!" #End Credits �� Bonus Features *Outtakes �� *DVD ��-ROM Features *Digital Dailies *Behind the Scenes *The Script *Coloring Pages *Computer �� Wallpaper *Deleted Footage *Cast Bios *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" Silly �� Song �� *Newsboys "Belly of the Whale ��" Lyric Video �� *Owl City and tobyMac "Light �� of Christmas ��" Lyric Video �� *Katy Perry "Roar" Lyric Video �� *Survivor "Eye �� of the Tiger ��" Lyric Video �� *Sara Bareilles "Brave" Lyric Video *Audio and Character Commentaries *Studio Store *Art Gallery *Story Reels *Score Progression Reels *Early Storyboard Pitches *Literal Music Video �� - Silly �� Song �� Remix Medley - Learn the true meaning behind this funky remix melody! *Literal Music Video - A Mess Down in Egypt ���� - Learn the real meaning behind this sitcom-like silly �� song ��! *Literal Music Video �� - Happy �� Tooth �� Day - Learn the true meaning behind the cucumber �� praises his tooth �� song ��! *Literal Music Video �� - Viking Medley - Learn the real meaning behind this melody of sea �� shanties! Opening Previews * Warning ⚠️ screen * "Coming Soon to Own on DVD ��" bumper * The Tale of an Empress teaser * The Star of Christmas �� and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star ⭐️ teaser * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 trailer * Boyz in the Sink: Sing �� Yourself Silly �� teaser * "Now Available to Own on DVD ��" bumper * Esther And Haman's return trailer * Mr. Dooley's Revenge trailer * Toy Story trailer * A Chipmunk Christmas �� trailer * Lessons from the Sock Drawer 2 trailer * VeggieTales: The Back-to-School �� Value Packs! trailer * Distributed by Nickelodeon Movies �� logo * Big Idea �� Logo * DVD �� Menu * Gideon: Tuba Warrior Blu-Ray Trailer * "B.I.T.S.: Sing �� Yourself Silly ��!" announcement * A Walled Situation (Josh and the Big Wall!) Appisode Trailer * Royalty with a Fondess of Bath �� Toys �� (King George and the Ducky) Appisode Trailer * A Warrior's Tale (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) Appisode Trailer * MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese �� Battle Game App Trailer * "Stay Tuned After the Show for Never-Before-Seen Outtakes �� and Some More Exciting News!" bumper * Strawberry ��, Alvin and the Great �� Escape Internet Sweepstakes ad * Why We Do, What We Do Closing Previews * Huhu Studios, ltd. Logo * Big Idea �� Logo (S.A.G.E. variant - "Hang on, ladies and gentlemen. The DVD �� is not quite done yet! We've still got some stuff to go through.") * DVD �� Credits * "And now, the never-before-seen outtakes �� of Strawberry ��, Alvin and the Great Escape" bumper * Outtakes �� * Friend or Foe? Extended Ending * VeggieTunes 5 promo * More 25 Favorite Very VeggieTunes promo * Even MORE 25 Favorite Very VeggieTunes promo * 75 Favorite Very VeggieTunes! promo * Toy Story: The Soundtrack/ToyStory.com promo * Embassy Suites commercial from 2002-4 * Pick up the soundtrack to Strawberry ��, Alvin and the Great Escape promo * VeggieTales: God Loves ❤️ You Very Much Soundtrack * Sweetpea Beauty �� trailer * Princess ���� and the Pop Star trailer * The Penniless Princess ���� trailer * Beauty �� and the Beet trailer Home media The video �� is presented on a double-sided disc ��, featuring both full screen and widescreen formats. The Walmart edition features a bonus exclusive music �� CD ��. The Kmart edition includes a free novel of the film ��. The Costco edition features a bonus rescoure DVD ��. The Lifeway edition includes a free t-shirt. The Christian bookstore editions feature the sample tape �� A Taste of VeggieTales. The Best Buy edition includes 6 mini plush toys �� of Strawberry ��, Buccaneer Larry, Buccaneer Lunt, Captain ��‍✈️ Pa, Orange �� Blossom and Ginger Snap in a collectible box ��. Soundtrack Original Tracks #Love ❤️ for Christmas �� #Oh MacLarry #Do the Moo Shoo #Dance �� of the Cucumber �� #I Love ❤️ My Lips �� #I Can Be Your Friend #Haman's Song �� #Schoolhouse Polka #The Blues with Larry #Minnesota Cuke Theme Song �� (Charlie Daniels) #It's About Love ❤️ (Wyonna Judd) #Eye �� of the Tiger �� (Survivor) #Prince �� of Ham #Jonah Was a Prophet #A Mess Down in Egypt ���� #Silly �� Song �� Remix Medley #Opening Credits ��/Meet Alvin, Simon and Theodore #Ninaborough #The Aftermaths #Ahh, The Sea �� #The Belly of a Shark �� #The Light �� Factory �� Palace �� #What a Refund! #Larry's High Silk Hat �� #Happy �� Tooth �� Day #The Credits Song �� #Love ❤️ for Christmas �� (instrumental) #Oh MacLarry (instrumental) #Do the Moo Shoo (instrumental) #Dance �� of the Cucumber �� (instrumental) #I Love ❤️ My Lips �� (instrumental) #I Can Be Your Friend (instrumental) #Haman's Song �� (instrumental) #Schoolhouse Polka (instrumental) #The Blues with Larry (instrumental) #Minnesota Cuke Theme Song �� (Charlie Daniels) (instrumental) #It's About Love ❤️ (Wyonna Judd) (instrumental) #Eye �� of the Tiger �� (Survivor) (instrumental) #Prince �� of Ham (instrumental) #Jonah Was a Prophet (instrumental) #A Mess Down in Egypt ���� (instrumental) #Silly �� Song �� Remix Medley (instrumental) #Larry's High Silk Hat �� (instrumental) #Happy �� Tooth �� Day (instrumental) #The Credits �� Song �� (instrumental) CD Sampler Tracks #Solid Stuff #Oh �� No ����, What We Gonna Do #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps #I Love ❤️ My Duck �� #My Baby �� Elf #His Cheeseburger �� #Endangered Love ❤️ #Supper Hero #Roar �� (Katy Perry) #Donuts �� for Benny #Solid Stuff (instrumental) #Oh �� No ����, What We Gonna Do (instrumental) #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (instrumental) #I Love ❤️ My Duck �� (instrumental) #My Baby �� Elf (instrumental) #His Cheeseburger �� (instrumental) #Endangered Love ❤️ (instrumental) #Supper Hero (instrumental) #Roar �� (Katy Perry) (instrumental) #Donuts �� for Benny (instrumental) Song Credits *"I Can Be Your Friend", and "I Love ❤️ My Duck ��", written by Phil Vischer *"Jonah Was a Prophet", written by Phil Vischer and David Mullen *"The Credits Song", "Supper Hero", "Kilts and Stilts", "Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps", "His Cheeseburger ��", "My Baby Elf", "Happy �� Tooth Day", "Schoolhouse Polka", "Mess Down in Egypt ����", "Donuts for Benny", "Endangered Love ❤️", "Oh MacLarry", "Bubble Rap", "Haman's Song", and "Do the Moo Shoo", written by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke *"Prince���� of Ham", written by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki *"Larry's High Silk Hat ��", traditional melody, written by Marc Vulcano *"The Blues with Larry", written by Tim Hodge, Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke *"Solid Stuff", written by Cory Edwards and Mike Nawrocki *"Oh �� No ����, What We Gonna Do", written by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki *"Dance �� of the Cucumber ��", written by Mike Nawrocki, translation by Lisa Nawrocki and Manuel Valencia *"Love ❤️ for Christmas ��", written by Cory Edwards, Brian K. Roberts and Mike Nawrocki *"I Love ❤️ My Lips ��", written by Mike Nawrocki *Katy Perry appears courtesy of Red Hill Records, Island Records, Columbia Records, Virgin Records, and Capitol Records *Wynonna Judd appears courtesy of Curb Records *Charlie Daniels appears courtesy of Epic Records, Buddah Records and Liberty Records *Survivor appears couresty of Scotti Brothers Records, PolyGram Records, and Frontiers Records *"It's About Love ❤️" appears on the Singing Christmas Tree CD and the Lord of the Beans video *"Minnesota Cuke Theme Song ��" appears on the Minnesota Cuke and Sampson's Hairbrush DVD �� Additional Notes Special thanks to: *Max Hsu *Muriel Fahrion *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. *Heath-Ar and Rob of Lombard *Steve Taylor *Andrew Peterson *Randall Goodgame *Chuck Thomas *Tim Johnson *Terry Flowers *Page High School *Jim McGowan *The Make-a-Wish Foundation *The Marine Toys for Tots Foundation *Alvin, Simon and Theodore's mother *A few of their friends in the record biz *The guy who invented deep-fried ice cream *Jerry Johnson *Kor-Daddy Dedicated to: *Grandma Philips (1933-2013) *Chris Farley (1954-1997) *Chuck Smith (1927-2013) *William Shakespeare (1564-1616) *Dr. Seuss (1904-1991) *Walt Disney (1901-1966) *John Dayton (1837-1895) *Sonny and Cher (1964-1977) See Also *It's a Not-So Meaningful Light Part One *It's a Not-So Meaningful Light Part Two *It's a Not-So Meaningful Light Part Three *It's a Not-So Meaningful Light Part Four *It's a Not-So Meaningful Light Extended Version *It's a Not-So Meaningful Light - I Won't Go to Beans! *It's a Not-So Meaningful Light - You Girls ���� Are All Brave Thieves and Bandits and Naives and Destroyers and Robbers! *It's a Not-So Meaningful Light - Let's Do This! *It's a Not-So Meaningful Light - Stand Back, Everyone. She's Gonna Blow! *It's a Not-So Meaningful Light - The Queen ���� Gets Banished! *It's a Not-So Meaningful Light - Dudes, He Ate My Cake ��. *It's a Not-So Meaningful Light - The Big Musical �� Number! *Strawberry, Alvin and the Big Exit DVD �� Main Menu Transcript (Side B - Widescreen) *Strawberry, Alvin and the Big Exit DVD �� Main Menu Transcript (Side A - Fullscreen) *Ice Ponds (I Won't Go to Beans) *Extra Countertop Scenes DVD Bonus Feature *The Song �� of the Racers *Friend or Foe? *S.A.G.E. Alternate Ending *Outtakes �� for S.A.G.E. Gallery It's a Not-So Meaningful Light (5).PNG|United Kingdom ���� DVD cover Take Off Your Pants. Stop it you big fish.PNG|The battle for the kingdom �� ! Take Off Your Pants. Stop it you big fish. (2).PNG|The Pirates ��‍☠️ Who Don't Do Anything are locked �� up in a jail cell. Take Off Your Pants. Stop it you big fish. (3).PNG It's a Not-So Meaningful Light Soundtrack Cover.PNG|"Lyle the Kindly Viking: The Truth, Nothing But the Truth" It's a Not-So Meaningful Light CD Sampler Cover.PNG|"Jonah - a VeggieTales Movie ��: Parallels Attract" The Next Night.png|"The next night ��..." The Next, Next Night.png|"The next, NEXT night ��..." Mayor Jimmy's Office.png|The mayor's office The Next, Next, Next Night.png|"The next, next, next night ��..." Milli and Geo.png|Milli and Geo Alex, one of Ginerva's friends from high school.png|Pirate ��‍☠️ Larry Chipmunks-christmas-head.jpg ABC Digital Video Enterprises, Inc..png Scene from PStKV.png Chog 2.jpg Trivia * The Pirates ��‍☠️ Who Don't Do Anything return after their appearance in their feature film �� from 2008! * This is the second VeggieTales episode with a lesson in courage. The first was Esther. * This is one of the few episodes that spurn the usual VeggieTales format: there is no opening or closing countertop sequence, no "VeggieTales Theme" or "What We Have Learned" songs ��, no Qwerty, and no Silly �� Song �� with Larry. * Unlike the other VeggieTales DVDs �� that have English ���� and Spanish ���� subtitles, this has English ����, Spanish ����, French ���� and German ���� subtitles and unlike Jonah and Pirates ��‍☠️, this has langauge tracks for the four aforementioned languages. * This is the first episode for Petunia to wear glasses ��. On that note, Petunia wore glasses �� similar to what Larry had as MacLarry, in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese �� Battle". * Considering that the events of Captain ��‍✈️ Malab being caught with 20,000 pounds of floss happened in 2001, and it was 38 years ago at the time, then this took place at least in 1963. * A lot of duplicate characters were used, such as Simon meeting two grapes �� that share the same body, as Pa. * Mr. Lunt states Larry's not good at throwing dodgeballs. Which is not true since he did knock a guard over the canyon before, in Moe. * This is set in Ninaborough - a sea ��-coast variant of Las Vegas, Nevada. * Mentions from, and cameos of Buzz and Woody from the Toy Story films �� are shown a few times. * As stated in the Audio Commentary, a countertop segment was written for this episode but was cut from the script on account of the episode's length. * in the scene with the angel �� giving Alvin a magical bible at the end of the film ��, the wagon being pulled by a Rockwell football �� player has Mr. Marigold's riches on them. During the battle, Mr. Marigold and his henchmen were thrown into the sea �� and bouncing around like peas on a skillet ��, so the fact that Stewart Green, Morty Bumble, and the people of Rockwell rounded up all the Marigolds' worthless junk (clothes, toys, books ��), and portraits of past rulers perhaps suggesting there were casualties from the fighting, or showing that Stewart, Morty and everyone in Rockwell pretended to be Vikings, raided Ninaborough and took the Marigolds' valuables. * Alvin's super grabber is similar to space �� pirate Luntar the Looter's. * Speaking of Luntar, the things Alvin stole from Calvin's ship �� are the broken aardvark and chameleon from the Wizard of Ha's, the quarter from King George, one of the workers' shovels, Woody's hat ��, one of the shoe �� headgear, the marionettes from Pistachio, and several others. * The scene with Alvin's face after a cannonball zooms past became an internet meme. * There are some ads in Ninaborough from previous shows: ** Eat at Jolly Joe's! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie ��) ** See Lanny, Dennis, Alister and Stix of The Groovy Brothers! (Celery Night Fever ��) ** Stuff-Mart (Madame Blueberry) ** Need a saw? Order Buzz Saw Louie today! (The Toy �� That Saved Christmas ��) ** Gus Auto. We put the customer first. (Saint Nicholas ����) ** Umph! (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple ��) ** Drink slushiees (Josh and the Big Wall) ** Pizza �� Angel �� (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) ** Mountain Fishing �� Cabins (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella ��) ** Coming Soon: Dave and the Giant Pickle (Dave and the Giant Pickle) ** Now Playing: Moe and the Big Exit (Moe and the Big Exit) ** Join God's Army! Get a free flashlight ��! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) ** Mr. Slushy (Are You My Neighbor?) ** Pre-orders are going on now! Order your Forgive-O-Matic (God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) ** Nezzer Toys �� are the Best! (The Toy �� That Saved Christmas ��) ** Vote now! (The Ultimate Silly �� Song �� Countdown) ** Come see the amazing �� Aaron! (The Little Drummer �� Boy) ** When in Tootanny, Rent a T-Bot robotic tour guide! (Veggies In Space ��: The Fennel Frontier) * Originally, there were 22 pictures in the mayor's office, but were reduced down to 12. Those 22 pictures were: ** LarryBoy shaking the Milk �� Money �� Bandit ("LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed") ** Minnesota Cuke running after the snowman ⛄️ head ("Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") ** Daniel falling down the lions ��' den ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") ** Stewart Green ("It's a Meaningful Life") ** LarryBoy confronting the pineapples �� ("LarryBoy and the Parody Gang") ** MacLarry Norrius ("MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese �� Battle") ** The shoes �� and pots hitting LarryBoy ("LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose") ** Larry laying on a couch �� ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") ** Darby, the Scarecrow, the Lion �� and the Tin Man in the Land of Ha's ("The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's") ** Haman yelling "Get in the wagon!" ("Esther: the Girl who Became Queen ����") ** Howard uses a laptop �� ("The Star of Christmas �� and Hanukkah �� Doesn't Get a Star ⭐️") ** The Pirates ��‍☠️ Who Don't Do Anything in Joppa ���� ("Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ��") ** LarryBoy standing on a building looking at the Larry Signal ("LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space ��") ** Sherlock ��️‍♂️ tied up in police �� rope ("Sherlock ��️‍♂️ Holmes and the Golden Ruler") ** Larry steering Bob's boat �� ("God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?") ** Larry, Archie, and Petunia judging auditions ("Twas the Night �� Before Easter ��") ** Larry the builder ���� ("The Little House �� That Stood") ** The League of Incredible Vegetables confronting Rough Randy ("The League of Incredible Vegetables Return!") ** Larry, Bob, and Junior on a sled �� ("The Toy That Saved Christmas ��") ** Milward hiding his time machine ("The Crisper County Charity") ** Moe riding Zippy ("Moe and the Big Exit") ** Elliot's face after a cannon ball ⚽️ zooms past ("The Pirates ��‍☠️ Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie ��") * Phillipe and Jean-Claude reprise their roles as Reuben and Judah from The Ballad of Little Joe. * T-Bot makes a speaking cameo appearance. * The costume department was nominated for an Academy award. * Flyers posted on the walls in Ninaborough include: ** A plug for Toy Story ''("Now Available to Own on DVD ��!"). ** An advertisement for the Boo-Boo Bird Festival from ''Abe and the Amazing Promise. ** An advertisement for the Spring Valley Mall from Merry Larry & the True Light �� of Christmas ��. ** A flyer bearing the image of a monster which suspiciously looks like a "wig in a chicken ��" from the Star of Christmas �� and Hanukkah �� Doesn't Get a Star ⭐️ DVD ��. ** "Wanted" posters for the Mayor of Dodgeball City ��, Wyatt and the guards from Moe and the Big Exit. Category:Episode